


Bad Eggs and a Vamp in a Hat

by DragonsPhoenix



Series: Dr. Seuss versions [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inspired by Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the episode Bad Eggs had been written by Dr. Seuss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Eggs and a Vamp in a Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: Episode Title - Bad Eggs

As the mall is closing,  
No streetwalker dress,  
A fight in the arcade,  
And a Calling to confess.

Smoochies in closets  
And kisses by graves,  
These youngsters today  
Very weird do behave.

Amongst Christian values  
And the Jew’s Dreidel song,  
Buffy, a single mother,  
Just doesn’t belong. 

With Mom under floor  
Drawing hosts to her side,  
Buffy and Xander  
Have found their own guide.

Going back for a crowbar  
When the Gorches attack.  
Mom takes the younger  
And makes him a snack. 

When trapped in her room  
By a mother so cruel,  
Buffy and Angel  
Do not break the rule.


End file.
